Fighting Those Three Words
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: Charlotte... She'd hex you if you came anywhere near Ron, romantically, and the worst thing is Ron loves her. It sent flames to Hermione's eyes.
1. Those Stupid First Years

Fighting Those Three Words

A/N: Lets just pretend that the 6th book didn't happen... And that's where I'll start this story...

Summery: ...and then came Charlotte... She was worse than Lavander. She'd hex you if you came anywhere near Ron, romantically, and the worst thing is Ron loved her. It sent flames to Hermione's eyes.

**Chapter 1: Those Stupid First Years**

The ceiling glowed with the imitated image of the moonlit night sky, making the room feel like they were all finally home. The Great Hall was busting with all the Hogwarts students, returning and new. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finally back from holiday. The three were now in their sixth year at Hogwarts. The first years were already sorted and Dumbledore's notorious speech was already made. Now everyone was franticly digging into the long awaited feast, filling their plates instantly.

"I'm glad school has begun," Hermione said, cutting some chicken sitting on her golden plate.

Hermione was known for being very smart, the best in her year. Ron and Harry imagined her saying something around those fields the minute they walked into the Great Hall.

"I just love the start of a new year! Fresh quills marking up the fresh parchment with fresh ink…"

"And the fresh meat," Ron interrupted.

"Or as we like to call them," Harry said.

"First Years," Ron and Harry chimed together, glancing at them further up the table.

"Ron! You're a prefect!" Hermione shrieked, "You shouldn't judge someone on their year! That's just plain rude."

"Hermione, you are enough of a prefect for both of us. Besides you have to admit, first years are annoying," Ron said, slouching in his seat.

"You were a first year once," she said plainly.

"Yes, but that was different."

"How?"

This conversation went on though the rest of the feast. Hermione and Ron were just like this, fighting about something as stupid as a year. Harry was obviously used to it by now. They were his two best friends. His two best friends that were at eachothers throats twenty four- seven. The two finally stopped bickering when they realized that the feast was nearing an end. Neither of them barely had eaten anything. All the students were now filing out of the Great Hall on their way to their house dorms. Hermione and Ron were trying to pull all the students together to lead them up there.

"Ronald, I still don't see your point. You were still a first year, and it is not different!" Hermione pressed on with their conversation, trying to lead the first years to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron was staggering behind with Harry as they followed Hermione and the rest of the lot.

"Hermione, it was because I was a first year. I bloody couldn't have hated myself!"

But Hermione didn't care to listen to his retort. She was already trying to saw the new students the great things Hogwarts held on her way to the tower. Ron just pretended to help by saying things like, "Press forward, you rutty little first years," and "Go on now you're trailing behind that bossy git of a Prefect," but he stayed a short distance away from Hermione. 

Suddenly was caught off guard by a girl catching his eye. She was a Slytherin. But her looks made her so appealing. Ron couldn't help but take a second look her way. She had the prettiest ocean blue eyes. Her hair was semi-long with a chestnut golden brownish-blond color, straight with a bit of a curl at the ends. In Ron's eyes she was beautiful. He had to meet her. But first he though he'd find out her name.

"Hermione!" He yelled, regaining his composure and wiping up the bit of drool falling down his chin.

She was in a light description of the staircases. Ron ran to her and questioned away.

"You being the big Prefect that you are, how about you telling me who that girl is," Ron said, pointing at the girl that he had been goggling over the past seconds.

"Er-Charlotte… I think… Charlotte Bentrik of Slytherin. Why?" Hermione answered, her cheeks surprisingly rosy.

"She's gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

"What if I told you she was a first year." Hermione said, her voice more determined.

"I take back everything I've ever said about the first years."

"Alright." Hermione said, turning to the first year, "Did you all hear that? Ronald Weasley here said he respects you all as an equal and you may come to him if you need help. He is a Prefect also."

A light hidden smile lit Hermione's face as Ron's ears flashed scarlet. Hermione lead the first years into the Gryffindor Common room. After a little information the lot went up to their dorms. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm as he tried to follow Harry upstairs to their dorm.

"She's a four year."

"But…"

"I never said she was. I just wanted to get the point that first years are no better or less then us."

"Fine, Hermione. You always know what's right. Bye."

And at that he dashed up the stairs.


	2. Then the Anger Built

A/N: The same situation that happen with Harry when he was around Ginny in the 6th book will be happening to Hermione just in different ways...

Fighting Those Three Words

**Chapter 2: Then the Anger Built**

Hermione wanted to pull her ears off. She just wanted to push him down the stairs, starting at the highest floor and she'd meet him at the bottom. He wouldn't shut his mouth. For the last hour, consistently, he was talking about nothing but Charlotte. She really regretted telling Ron Charlotte's name.

"Don't you think she is so beautiful?" Ron asked.

She just wanted him to shut up just for a millisecond, and now for some reason Hermione's face was bright red, extracting heat. Her stomach felt hollow then suddenly filled with moving bludgers, banging into every inch of her once empty stomach. Her palms were sweaty and her breaking heavy and slow.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said, giving in.

"Don't be so moody," Ron said.

"What! I'm not moody," Hermione protested, picking herself up, "Now lets get to class."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Ron proceeded to rave about Charlotte to Hermione's _sheer joy_ as they walked out of the Common Room and into the corridor. Rage just built up inside of her as Ron still continued with his conversation with himself about Charlotte. Hermione was amazed. He was never like this, not over a girl, especially someone like this. Hermione knew Charlotte's record. She wasn't at all Ron's type, but why suddenly did she care who Ron's type was.

"Did you see her hair? Did I mention her hair?"

"YES! Shut up! I don't give a bloody hell about Charlotte!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs into Ron's ear.

Ron was astounded by Hermione's sudden outburst. He had vaguely remembered her ever cursing. Then he suddenly got back to reality.

"WELL, IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO KEEP TALKING ABOUT HER THEN YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING, NOT START YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF PUBLIC!" Ron shouted.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING NOW!"

"I'M JUST YELLING BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MOST HOPELESS GIT I'VE EVER MET!"

Hermione started to burst into tears. She went to start running but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Please, don't cry," Ron pleaded.

Hermione tried to pull away, but Ron grabbed the other hand and held both of her wrists up between them. She kicked him in the shin, and Ron yelled in pain but didn't let go.

"Ron! Let me go!" Hermione wept.

"Only if you promise to stop crying and forgive me," said Ron; Hermione nodded, and Ron let her go.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I've just been listening to you talk about her all day and it was getting on my nerves," Hermione said, trying to battle with the massive amount of bludgers playing around in her stomach.

_It may have been getting on your nerves, but the real reason that you wanted him to stop is because you're jealous, _a voice inthe back of Hermione's head taunted her.

_No! I am not jealous. That's barbaric, _she fought back.

"Sorry. I'll stop," Ron said, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Thank you!"

The pair started to walk again. They lightly started to talk, neither of them really paying attention of other students. Then to Ron's embarrassment and Hermione's dismay Ron had collided with Charlotte, books flying onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm-I'm so sorry," Ron stuttered, too embarrassed to look at Charlotte.

_And of course she comes, _Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh it's alright," Charlotte said with a sweet tone in her voice.

She had already gotten up, letting Ron pick up both of their piles of books. Charlotte just smiled down at Ron. Hermione's face had become a maroon color again, but not because of the bludgers that were still fidgeting in her stomach. It was because of the steam that was invisibly coming out of her ear. Even more rage built in her, and she repetitively started to tape her foot on the hand and cold floor below her. Charlotte took notice to that as Ron pulled him self up with a pile of books in his hand, leaving a few on the floor that were his.

"Again, I'm extremely sorry," he said, handing the books to her then dropping down to pick up his own.

The tapping grew louder. Charlotte was going to take advantage of it. Ron got up with his own books lying in his arms.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Bentrik," she said, making contact between hers and Ron's hands.

Ron's face turned red, "Won Reasley," he blurted, making Charlotte giggle and Hermione roll her eyes, "I-I mean Ron Weasley."

"Nice to met you, Won," she said in a giggle, "Ron."

Hermione groaned at the comment, catching Charlotte's attention.

"Ron, you shouldn't keep your girlfriend waiting," Charlotte said politely.

Hermione smiled, but Ron said, "Hermione? She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, well then, will you walk me to class?" Charlotte said pleasantly.

Ron nodded and walked off in the opposite direction, completely forgetting about Hermione. She changed her footing and walked to class. Harry was already there when she entered the class.

"Where's Ron?" he said as Hermione sat next to him.

"With _Charlotte,_" Hermione said with a great feat of anger in the word Charlotte.

"Oh good for him," Harry said happily.

Hermione shot him a sharp, dirty look. It definitely burned though Harry, and he just looked at her in sympathy as she stared at the door awaiting Ron. Class was almost starting, and no sign of Ron. Then a few seconds before the class was about to start Ron came walking into the class. He was not rushing, but glided into the room very slowly as he took a seat on the other side of Harry.

"Didn't think you were coming," Harry said, trying to break Ron from his trance.

"I was with Charlotte," Ron said, gazing at the wall.

"I heard," Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

"She wants to meet me after class," he said.

Hermione just clinched a fist. The class ran by smoothly fast, and Hermione was now watching Ron and Charlotte walk away together. Harry saw anger build in Hermione's eyes. He had never seen her this mad-this, dare he say, jealous. Harry pulled Hermione out of her mad daydream by suggesting them going to the Common Room. She agreed and followed him there.

"She's no good!" Hermione said, pacing back and forth in the same spot, infront of Harry who was sitting on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How do you know that Hermione?" he asked, staring up at her.

"I'm a prefect. I hear things. Charlotte is not good news. She's going to end up hurting Ron." Hermione said wholeheartedly.

Harry jumped to his feet.

"What exactly do you mean, Hermione?" Harry said franticly as Hermione pushed him back down on the couch.

"Nothing that will hurt him on the outside. She is going to end up breaking his heart, and that is a lot worse then anything that either of us can conger up. Remember Cho?"

"Please, Hermione, don't remind me."

"Exactly. Charlotte…" Hermione started but was cut off but, "What about Charlotte?" 

An angry familiar voice said from the portrait door. Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron standing there, his face getting madder and madder.

"If you want to talk about Charlotte, Hermione, then take it up with me."

"Don't you blame this on Harry! He is the only one that will listen! You're too blinded by her beauty," Hermione spat.

"What are you talking about with Harry?"

"Charlotte is no good!" Hermione said clearly.

"Oh now I really beg to differ. She is a very nice, clever girl that, to your surprice, has a beautiful outside _and_ inside!" Ron said, standing over Hermione.

"Oh is that right? You've only known her for about three hours!"

"Maybe, but I'm going to get to know her very well! We are dating."

The last three words hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. The bludgers that resided in her stomach had all crashed to the bottom.


	3. An Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 3: An Unbreakable Bond

She couldn't even bare to look at Ron for another second. Hermione turned around and bolted up the stairs.

"Are you actually going with Charlotte?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean to Hermione."

"She had it coming."

Upstairs Hermione slammed the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed, looked up at the ceiling with her hair all over the place from gripping it so tightly. Her eyes burned with unwanted tear that were caressing the inside of her eyes about to fall. She was going to prevent herself from crying. She would not cry, not for this, not over Ron.

"I'm not going to cry over that bloody git!' she told herself from inside her mind.

_But you want to. You know that he is worth your tears.  
_

"He is not worth my tears. He isn't worth any girls tears, and no silly boy is worth mine."

_Ron is. You love him.  
_

"NEVER!"

_Yes you do.  
_

"I do not have the slightest emotion for Ron," Hermione said aloud.

"There you go, Hermione," a voice said from the door.

Hermione lifted herself up to see Lavender staring at her.

"Let it out," she said soothingly.

Lavender was normally unlike this. Hermione was a bit curious to why she was acting this way. Hermione asked Lavender to come sit by her and help her to sort out this whole mess.

"I know where you've been. Ron is your best friend. He hurt you badly and now you just need to vent."

It was as if Lavender was reading her mind.

"I was in the Common Room when the two of you were fighting."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Just try and talk to him. He's your best friend. He loves you. He'll listen."

"He loves me?" Hermione again though to herself. "Like-like a friend of course."

"You're just so lucky, Hermione. I know that me and Parvati are very close but I think there may me something more there between you guys."

Hermione felt odd by the words that Lavender was saying. What did she mean exactly by something more between them?

"I mean, you're the Golden Trio. You can never break that bond. You are all so different but together you are perfect. Just be happy you will always have that."

Hermione finally smiled at Lavender. Lavender was completely right. Ron and Hermione fought at let five fights a week, but they had never stopped being friends. Hermione was not going to let a girl (that is definitely wrong for Ron) get in between her and Ron's friendship.

"Thanks, Lavender," Hermione said, giving her a brief hug.

"Anytime. The girl that Ron is dating is Charlotte Bentrik, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"I can understand that you would be protective over Ron. She's horrible!" Lavender cried.

"Protective is a good word for it," Hermione though to herself.

"I just wish I could have gotten to him first. I've always kinda fancied Ron."

Hermione's eyes peeled open. She had never though that Lavender liked Ron. She never really showed it.

"I didn't know that," Hermione said.

"Well, not may people did. Now, go talk to him."

Hermione shook her head yes and got up from the bed.


	4. Nothing

Chapter 4: Nothing

Hermione walked downstairs into the Common Room where sure enough Ron and Harry were still sitting. She looked at Ron who refused to look at her and smiled.

"Ron, listen," Hermione said; her voice soothing.

"No, you listen! I don't know what your problem is!" Ron said, standing from his seat and walked over to Hermione.

"Ron, I don't have a problem," she said with a smile.

"I really like Charlotte and you have to go and make my feel like I did something wrong!"

"Ron, I'm sorry that I-"

"No, I don't care what you have to say!" he started to shout. "Why is it that when I'm happy you have to be immature about it all."

Hermione really did want to apologize for overreacting but with Ron _pointing_ it out just made the situation worse.

"RONALD WEASLEY, I came down here to say sorry, but now… NEVER! I can't believe that you would have the _nerve _to say that I am being IMMATURE! After all of these years I have known you and you think that **I **am immature. YOU MUST BE MAD! Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?"

"See there you go! You are a bossy know-it-all that is loud, immature and-and **_JEALOUS_**!"

Hermione gasped. She had _never_ been this mad before. She wanted to take out her wand and jinx him out of the school, but she took another way.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley!"

Her voice so low. There was anger, pain, and so many emotions that she could hardly handle in it at that moment. Tears were falling down her cheeks now, fast and angry tears. Ron didn't have the slightest flicker of sympathy in her as Hermione looked up at him. She couldn't believe that he was just standing there. She lifted up her hand and slapped him so hard across the face. Then she fled the Common Room.

"Get her!" Harry shouted at Ron from behind.

"No," he said plainly, not moving his head which was still turned sideways from her blow.

"Fine!" Harry said.

He run after Hermione. He saw her going down the corridor. She wasn't fast. Harry caught up to her as she collapsed onto the ground, crying. He knelt beside her. Harry raised his hand to her arm and lightly touched her arm. She pushed it away and continued to cry.

"Hermione? I'm sure Ron didn't mean what he said."

"Stop, Harry, we both know that he did."

Hermione finally turned to him. Tears were still running down her face. Harry frowned down at her.

"And I meant it too. I hate him!"

"Hermione, no you do not! Stop talking like this. He is your best friend and you love him!"

Hermione only caught the last few words because she jumped to her feet.

"I do NOT love that stupid boy!"

"Fine, Hermione, just listen to me. Tomorrow I am running the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts and Ron will be …"

Before Harry could finish his sentence Hermione said, "There is no bloody change I'm going to be there."

"Hermione, come on! This is so childish. Ron is your friend. At least be there to cheer him on. Or just show up and if anyone asks then say you're there to cheer _me_ on. Please?"

"Fine, but only for _you_," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Yes, Hermione did show up to the Gryffindor Try-outs the next day. Ron barely looked at her and she did the same. Ron was called to try-out by the captain, Harry. He looked over at Hermione and gave her a little wink. She flumped down on the seat below her, arms crossed. Hermione heard a yelled coming from the side of her. Charlotte was there cheer for Ron. She looked into the patch and saw Ron looking at Charlotte right before he took off on his broom. Hermione looked back over to Charlotte to see Cormac McLaggen sitting not far from her. He was in Quidditch robes and looked pretty antsy. Hermione took it to her liberty to go and talk to him.

From a far distance up in the air Ron hovered on his broom. He was doing fine, just saved one quaffle from going though the hoops. Harry could tell that he was nervous and yelled up the him to calm down and take a breath. As Ron did he looked at his cheering girlfriend then saw something, Hermione was hugging Cormac McLaggen. He gasped so loudly he didn't hear the yells of terror filling the Quidditch Patch. Then nothing…

XOXO

Oh a CLIFF HANGER! lol

Please join my HOMEPAGE site... Magic Hearts... (Go look in my Pro)


	5. Never Ending Fights

Chapter 5: Never Ending Fights

Ron opened his eyes. Everything seemed so blurry and to add to that his head was throbbing. With sight above him still blank, he touched his head only to find it was wrapped in bandages. Finally he could see straight. Standing above his, looking worried, was his girlfriend Charlotte.

"Oh, Ron, I was so frightened that you were hurt!" she said, throwing her arms around him.

Ron smiled from behind her back. He may have been hurt, but to have her practically crying over him made him feel…needed. As she pulled herself away from him she gazed at his smile and noticed it got wider.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

Hermione was fiddling with her hands as she entered the Hospital Wing. Hermione didn't even realize that Charlotte was in the room because her main focus was on Ron. She hugged him the same way Charlotte did but as his smiled it was a different kind of smile. A more needed hug was the one Hermione had just given.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, still not breaking the hug.

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm sorry too."

Hermione started to cry on his shoulder and Ron tried to sooth her by lightly rubbing her back. Charlotte stood there watching the two. Her teeth were grinding together and her arms were folded across her chest. She was so furious. It was as if she had disappeared. They sill didn't acknowledge her presence.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm just glad you're alright." Hermione wept, picked herself off of him.

When Hermione wiped away her tears she finally realized that Charlotte had seen the whole thing. Hermione looked at her then looked away awkwardly.

"Out, out, out," Madam Pomfrey yipped. "Wait outside. This will only take a minute."

Charlotte run to Ron's side and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. After she had kissed him she trotted out of the room with her. Hermione looked back at him and found his still in a daze. She shut the door behind her.

"Are we jealous?" Charlotte said, with a nasty smirk on her lips.

"Why would I be? Ron is my best friend." Hermione said, glaring at Charlotte in loath.

"Well, Ron is my _boy friend_," Charlotte said, heavily stressing the last words.

"Obviously." 

Was all Hermione could say. She turned and leaned against the door.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?" Hermione said, not looking up from the spot she was staring at on the floor.

"Because I just want to get it clear though your head that he loves me more."

Hermione laughed at her attempt to hurt her feelings.

"Ronald and I have been friends since first year. Yes, we may fight alot but its only because…"

Hermione wanted to say, "Because that's the why we show we care about eachother." But that would be an upright lie. The reason Hermione and Ron were at eachothers' throats since first year was a mystery to her. They have always fought. It was practically a daily routine, a sport of the duo. The fights always seemed to find them, and they were usually fights about the stupidest things. For example, in fourth year…

Flashback

Hermione walked into the Common room as if she was floating on clouds. It had been the night of the Yule Ball. She had gone with Viktor Krum. He was such a gentleman.

"You traitor," she heard a voice say from behind one of the arm chairs.

"Excuse me?"

"You bloody heard me, Granger!"

That person holding the voice arose from the chair. Ronald Weasley. He walked past her as is she wasn't even there. Headed for the steps, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"I went with Viktor. I don't think that there is a problem there!"

Ron turned and yelled right in her face. As he spoke he forcefully made her step backwards. Anger built in both of their faces, each turning maroon.

"Oh there is a huge problem there! Even looking at Krum is a problem."

"You liked him even before Harry was in the Tournament with him! I should be calling you a traitor!"

"But_ you _went with him to the Yule Ball as a-a DATE!" Ron yelled, drawing himself away from her farther across the room.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Hermione saw his mouth plunge open. Then she turned her heals and headed up to her dormitory.

End Of Flashback

"Granger?" Charlotte's voice broke her train of though.

"Oh, um we fight to show- erm- because we have f- WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE WANT TO!" Hermione yelled.

"I think you may fancy Ron." Charlotte said, most certainly not amused.

"No, why is that so hard for you to grasp! I do NOT like Ron, not as more then a friend."

"Well you better keep it that way."

Hermione's eyes burned with fire! She was so furious.

"If I love Ron that is none of your business!"

Hermione's hand slapped over her mouth. Charlotte took out her wand.

"Stop. It came out wrong!" she said, placing her hand over Charlotte's wand. "Trust me I do not love Ron. Please. That is just…"

_Wrong? _a voice in her head interrupted.

"Unethical." Hermione said; her voice low.

Charlotte put her wand in her packet again. A fake smile sprung on her face.

"Fine."

Charlotte turned around and left. A second later the Hospital Wing's door opened. Madam Pomfrey gestured for Hermione to come back in. Ron was sitting up on the bed, bandages gone.

"Where's Char?" he said, looking past her.

"Gone."

"You made her leave didn't you?"

"No…"

"You never liked her! You made her leave!"

"No, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. You came in here five minutes ago with apologies, but they weren't real were they?"

"Ron, shut up! Charlotte had to leave."

Ron looked at the ground, "Sorry," he said; his voice sounding guilty.

Hermione smiled at him and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. His face was a bit pale and red.

"What happened?"

"Bludger. Why weren't you paying attention?" she asked.

Ron looked away, cheeks flushing, "Nervous," he lied.

"Oh, well I know that you will get the position."

"Hermione, don't say that! McLaggen was trying out too."

"Was… Turns out that of Cormac had a bit of a crush on me. I was talking to him and I told him if I dated him for a bite then he wouldn't try out."

"HERMIONE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I didn't want to get the position that why!"

Before Hermione could open your mouth in reply Ron said, "You're _dating _McLaggen?"

Hermione blushed, "I only did it for you."

"You didn't need to. I want you to break up with him and get Harry and get him to try out!"

"No."

"Hermione! I can't believe you would do something like that." Ron said angrily.

"I did it for…"

"I didn't need your help!"

"Ron, I'm…"

"NO! GO SNOG MCLAGGEN! I DON'T CARE!"

"FINE!" Hermione yelled, pulling herself up and fled the Wing.

Ron had a gutting feeling that he had just made a huge mistake.

X0X0

Please go to me HP fanfic site... ITS MY HOMEPAGE!


	6. Fallen Kisses

Chapter 6: Fallen Kisses

Hermione made her way down a crowded corridor. She had just had a five minute fight with herself to go see Ron. He had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing that day and she really wanted to see and talk to him. They haven't spoken in a few days. Regret and angry tossed itself in her head. She passed the corridor again, not paying attention to anything because Hermione was running straight into other students passing. One that she nearly missed crashing into drew her attention. Charlotte. She didn't seem to notice Hermione had crossed her. Charlotte's glance was hard and directed in front of her. Then to add to the great run in Hermione heard a voice, one that she wasn't so keen on letting ring in her ear.

"Hermione!" the voice said.

She turned around to see Cormac McLaggen running towards her. Hermione turned her direction around, still stuck in the spot she was standing in. He got to her side, giving her a brief hug, and then just stood there.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Sor-"

Then she saw him. Ron Weasley. He was coming down the corridor arm and arm with Charlotte. She'd beat her to him. Hermione was Ron's best friend and his stupid _girlfriend _beat her to seeing him! He looked up. Hermione and Ron made eye contact for the first time in about two days. He gripped Charlotte's hand making Hermione only take McLaggen's. Charlotte didn't notice what Ron was doing, nor did Cormac.

"Sorry, Cormac, I'm just a bit preoccupied."

Hermione looked at Ron who was approaching them. Hermione shut her eyes very tightly and leaned up to kiss McLaggen. When they lips met the site filled Ron's view. It made him stop. Charlotte got a glance of Hermione and Cormac before they split. Hermione grabbed McLaggen's hand and pulled him down the corridor in the opposite direction of Charlotte and Ron. When Hermione was out of view Ron finally looked up. Charlotte was staring at him, eyes like daggers.

"Ron?" she said, glaring deep in his eyes.

They walked down the corridor again.

"Yes?"

"Come with me for a second."

And they walked. Ron had no idea of where she was taking him when unexpectedly she drew him into an empty classroom. After dragging him down past the desks and chairs, she prompted herself on the professor's desk.

"Ron, what is going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Ronald, I'm not daft! I can see there is something between you and _her_."

"Who? Hermione? Oh course there is nothing going on there! She is my best friend! We, just, always fight," Charlotte stared at him. "I don't know why but we just…always have."

As much as it was a mystery to Hermione it was a mystery to Ron, the reason they fought. It always seemed to have a way with them, but she was still his best friend.

"That sounds strangely familiar. Maybe because I heard the same phrase before! Ron, don't lie! Don't do this to me!"

"Charlotte, I'm not lying! I never want you to be hurt, not by me or by anyone."

Charlotte looked up at Ron and smiled. Ron leaned down and kissed Charlotte on the lips. As the kiss grew intense the situation outside the door grew also. Hermione fussed down the hallway, looking back swiftly. Almost tripping Hermione pressed her back to the same door of the room Ron and Charlotte were in. She peeked down the hall and saw Cormac looked up and down the corridor. Out of panic Hermione opened the door behind her and pulled herself into the room. She shut the door behind her and turned around. Ron and Charlotte were still kissing. Hermione gasped, making Ron and Charlotte surface. Ron looked at Hermione who stared at him very hurt. Hermione looked away and ran from the room. She didn't care not about Cormac finding her or about anything. What had just happened! All in one day she had a worthless is and saw a kiss that meant so much to her. It broke her heart.

_Why do I care_, she though to herself, _It's Ron! Ron! Why should you care who he kisses?_

Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Common Room.

"You're just jealous because she's not right for your best mate!" Hermione said out loud, but didn't know someone was in the room also.

At the same time Hermione walked in Harry's voice from behind the couch said, "You're just jealous because she's the little sister of your best mate!"

Hermione stopped and Harry lifted himself on the couch. They stared at eachother. When they were about to talk the portrait hole opened. To Hermione's dismay Ron stumbled in.

"Thanks alot, Hermione!" he said.

"For what?"

"First you kissed McLaggen then you broke mine and Charlotte's kiss!"

"Snog is more like it, and I don't think it's any of your business who I kiss! BESIDES, you told me to snog Cormac!"

"…and out of anger you tore apart mine and Charlotte's!" Ron said, ears burning red.

"I only went in that room because…"

Hermione didn't want to tell the truth. So she lied.

"I wanted to be alone to do some homework!"

"Well, you're alone now!"

Ron stomped up the steps past Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I won't say anything. I know that Ron wouldn't listen either way," she said to him.

Harry smiled at Hermione then nudged his head to signify that he was going to talk to Ron. Then he left. Hermione sighed and leaned against the couch.

Please go to me HOMEPAGE SITE! -HP FANFIC SITE-


	7. I Hope She Breaks Your Heart

Chapter 7: I Hope She Breaks Your Heart

The next morning the sun peaked through the curtains of Hermione four poster bed. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't feel like opening her brain and definitely didn't feel like waking up to see Ron and Charlotte again. Her stomach turned and so did she. Hermione scrambled to get into her cloths. Nothing could make her excited anymore. There was an upcoming Quidditch watch between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that morning to maybe raise her spirits, but she thought very highly about it. Would it honestly make her happy? Yes, Harry and Ginny were playing but so was Ron.

"I doubt it", she thought to herself, walking out of the room.

The Common Room was pretty crowded. Finally she made her way through it and out into the corridor.

"Hermione!" said a voice.

Hermione turned and saw just the two she was thinking about, Harry and Ron. Hermione just stood there, not knowing if she should walk away because of Ron or walk towards them because of Harry.

"Hey, Hermione, are you coming to breakfast? We have to get a really quick one in because of the game," said Harry.

"Yes, that's where I was going right now," Hermione said, refusing to look at Ron.

Harry ushered her forwards. Ron walked infront of both of them. Harry caught Hermione snarling at the back of his head after a few more steps she started to look hurt and she crossed her arms while not looking at anything but the floor before her. Harry sighed looking between his two best mates.

Once they were in the Great Hall it was really quite amongst them. Hermione played with her eggs and watched her friends scarf down food fast. Finally the silence was broken by Ginny.

"Ron, Harry, come on! If we don't go soon we'll be late!" she said. "Morning, Hermione."

Ron and Harry got up. Ron didn't give her a second look but only followed his sister.

"I'll catch up!" Harry said.

He sat back down. Hermione looked at him strangely but than starting to fiddle with her food again. Harry grabbed her fork and placed it beside to plate.

"Hermione, listen," he said. "I know you hate the fact that Ron is with Charlotte, but that isn't an excuse to stop talking with him! You both always consistently fight! The reasons are stupid and so is this. Don't loose one of your best mates!"

Harry stood up.

"Remember that 'Mione."

With that, he left. Hermione pushed her plate forwards and rested her head on the table.

"Why does everyone have to lecture me about fighting with Ron! He should be the one that should be told! He's just a prat with another girl. Why should I care," Hermione asked herself in her mind.

_You love him._

"No," she fought the voice in her mind. "What if I am jealous? Right, now I'll just go to the game and play it by ear."

She took a breath and got up. Maybe if she went quickly enough she'd be able to catch Ron before Gryffindor started the game. Hermione practically ran out of the school and towards the Quidditch stadium. Harry, Ginny and Ron were walking to the same area also because Hermione saw them not far from where she was running. She called them and they looked back at her. As if Harry read her mind, he grabbed Ginny's arm and walked her towards the stadium again.

"Ron," she said, completely out of breath.

"What?" he said. "I don't have time for another row."

"N-no, I don't want to fight!" she caught more breath and continued. "I wanted to s-say sorry."

"…and?"

"I was being a git and I apologize! I know you like Charlotte and…"

"Come on, Ron!"

Hermione barely had time to see who was swiping Ron away. A long flow of golden blonde-brown hair drew him away.

"I wasn't finished!" Hermione bellowed.

She rammed between them and grabbed Ron from Charlotte's grasp, tumbling her to the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, helping Charlotte up. "That wasn't needed!"

Ron took Charlotte's arm and they walked away.

"How am I always wrong?"

Hermione charged for Ron. Ron and Charlotte stopped as Hermione stood as a barrier infront of them. As hard as she could, Hermione slapped Ron clear across the face.

"I hope she breaks your heart." Hermione said in a low painful voice, tears falling off her face.

She pushed past him and run towards the school. Charlotte tugged at Ron's arm. Ron stood there, felling completely horrible. Everything around him started to fade and the only thing he could hear was that last sentence.

_I hope she breaks your heart…_

Gryffindor lost the Quidditch match.


End file.
